Murders in Twilight
by Lover of Reid
Summary: Morgan and Garcia are married and are expecting their first child. During all of this certain people are being murdered in Forks, Washington. The BAU team and Garcia must travel to Forks and find the unsub before he kills again.
1. Victims of Twilight

Criminal Minds

"Murders in Twilight"

Ch.1- Victims of Twilight

**Forks, Washington**

**April 8, 2010**

_Jessica Bowman was a spirited young lady with long brown hair and a fast mouth that was made for gossip. At this very moment she was putting her mouth to good use talking nonstop on her cell phone as she walked from her car to her house. Just as she placed her key in the key hole Jessica swore she heard someone behind her, turning around she didn't see anyone behind her. Her suspicions suppressed Jessica turned back to the door and continued to open it. Walking into her house while still yammering on her phone Jessica turned around to close the door when she was overrun by an assailant dressed all in black. Jessica released a blood curdling scream as the person advanced and began his work…_

**May 9, 2010**

**Quantico, Virginia**

**FBI BAU Headquarters**

Just inside the BAU headquarters of the FBI SSA Jaureau sat at her desk with Jessica Bowman's case file open in front of her. Having read the file and others with the same M.O., JJ got up and made her way to Hotch's office with files in hand. Outside Hotch's office JJ lightly knocked on the door frame. From inside the office came the response of, "come in." Opening the door JJ walked straight to Hotch, who was sitting behind his desk, and placed the file onto his desk. As Hotch looked from the files and back to her JJ stated, "I have a new case…The Chief of Police in Forks, Washington sent me these case files. All three victims were killed the same way. There's more information but I would prefer to save it from when we have everyone together." Hotch nodded to what she said as he glanced at the files, and then asked, "What are the names of the victims?" Looking down at her notes JJ replied, "Jessica Bowman, Mike Edenson, and Eric Porter."If Jotcj recognized the name of the town or the significance of the victims names JJ couldn't tell. Standing up and handing JJ the files Hotch said, "Gather everyone and have them meet in the conference room, including Garcia." JJ gave a curt nod and a small smile at the last part of Hotch's directions; Garcia would be extremely interested in the case and would understand the significance of all the names. Having received her instructions JJ left Hotch's office and set out to inform everyone about the meeting in the conference room. Thirty minutes later JJ walked into the conference room, and was met by just about the whole team, minus a couple of people. Inside the conference room there was a giant circular table directly in front of a double bulletin board to hold case photos and in front of the board was a big flat screen TV to display more photos. Finding her seat at the giant table JJ looked around to see who all was there; to her right sat David Rossi wearing jeans, a light blue dress shirt, and a navy blue dress jacket. Next to him was Emily Prentiss in a dark gray dress jacket with a white button down shirt and matching gray dress pants. And next to her was Dr. Spencer Reid in his usual geeky attire- a dark green button down sweater over a white collar shirt complete with a green and blue tie. On JJ's left sat Aaron Hotchner, who was wearing his usual black suite and a dark blue tie. Around the table there were two empty seats reserved for Agent Morgan and Penelope Garcia-Morgan. At that moment agent Morgan entered the conference room closely followed by Garcia, who slowly waddling, made her way to the last remaining seat. When everyone was finally seated JJ got up and from her seat and stood near the board. At this everyone turned in her direction; seeing this JJ pressed a button on the remote in her hand and the picture of Jessica Bowman's body came up on screen. Immediately JJ began, "This is one photo of three different murders that occurred in Forks, Washington this past April. The chief of police sent me the photos. This first photo is of Jessica Bowman, she was found dead just inside her house with the door wide open." Having said this JJ then pressed the button again and two more pictures appeared on screen both of them were of boys. The middle picture was a boy with blonde hair wearing a green sports sporting goods store vest; the third was of a boy with layered shoulder length black hair in a dress shirt and tie. Once again JJ began, "These are the other two victims-the middle photo is of Mike Edenson- he was found dead next to the side of the giant sporting goods store in Forks. And the other photo is of Eric Porter- he was found dead near the woods behind Forks High School…" At that moment Hotch interjected, "all three victims were eighteen years old, and they were all killed the same way- stabbed multiple times all over the chest, and each had a bite mark on their right wrist." Hearing what Hotch had revealed JJ nodded. Just then Morgan spoke, "Forks? Isn't that the town where the Twilight series take place in?" Before JJ could respond Garcia said, "That's the place. What's weird is that each victim has the same first name of certain characters from the books, they even look like the characters too."At that time before anyone could add anything else Hotchner added, "We can discuss that later…" Turning to JJ, "call the air lines and have them prep the jet…" Turning to everyone else in the conference room he continued, "get your to go bags ready, we leave in thirty minutes." As Morgan rose to help Garcia up from her chair Hotch added, "Garcia, if you feel you can handle it we would like for you to along with us to Forks." That said Garcia stood there in utter shock. As she remained quiet Morgan spoke up, "Hotch are you sure she should fly in her condition?" Hotch gave a shrug as he replied, "the decision is up to you and Garcia. I think she will be really important to the case seeing that she seems to know a lot about the books." A she heard this Garcia reached for Morgan's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as she said, "I'll be fine Derek, I'll be extremely careful, I promise." Then receiving a reluctant nod from Morgan Garcia turned to Hotch and said, "thank you sir, I would love to come along." Hotch gave a nod and said, "Ok, then I will see you both on the plane." With that the three of them exited the conference room and went to pack their bags.

Thirty minutes later everyone made their way onto the jet. At that moment they were only missing one person, Dr. Spencer Reid, who was the last to board the plane. Garcia was already settled in one of the seats with her laptop open on the table in front of her. Morgan was settled in the seat next to her, Hotch and the rest of the team were seated in the other seating areas throughout the jet. When the jet was finally in the air everyone gathered around the table area where Morgan, Garcia and Hotch were seated and they all reread the case files. After looking over the case file Rossi with a confused expression on his face asked, "… the bite marks on the victims' right wrists, what do they symbolize? Do they have a certain meaning?" Before Garcia could answer Prentiss said, "Well in the Twilight movie one of the vampires bit Bella on her right wrist. Same as our victims, and like all vampire legends the vampire bite is what changes them. That's just the movie; I assume it's like that in the book as well?" At that slight question Garcia answered, "No, in the book the vampire, James, bit Bella on her right hand." Having this information Prentiss just gave her a nonchalant nod. Still confused Rossi said, "I'm sorry but Twilight was never on my reading list. So what does the bite mark mean or symbolize?" Garcia had her mouth slightly open as she thought of a response but it was Reid who responded, "The bite mark could be a reference to the books and movies, but it could also symbolize the eternal life that comes with being bitten by a vampire." With that Rossi nodded and said, "Let's just leave it at that." Having heard the discussion Hotchner added, "We can hold off on the meaning of the bite mark till later when we learn more about the Unsub." At that everyone nodded in understanding. Garcia went back to her laptop; she was working on finding a connection to the three victims. Suddenly Garcia let out a groan and immediately grabbed at her upper chest. Seeing this Morgan straightened up and grabbed Garcia's free hand as he asked, "Garcia you ok?" Taking a relaxing breath Garcia gave Morgan a reassuring squeeze as she said, "yeah, I'm fine. The baby just gave me a hard kick in the ribs." At this the rest of the team breathed sighs of relief while Morgan gave a small grin before returning to the case file. When they neared the air strip at Port Angeles, Hotchner stood and said, "when we land we will be split up into teams; JJ and Garcia will head to the Forks Police Department and meet with the Chief and set up base. Morgan you will go with them to the station and there one of the deputies will go with you to the Bowman residence to talk to the parents and you can have a look at where the crime scene had been…" Receiving a nod from Morgan, JJ and Garcia Hotchner continued, "Reid and Rossi will leave the air port and head straight to the Edenson crime scene at the sporing goods store, maybe you can talk to the store manager as well. As for Prentiss and me we will be going to the Porter crime scene behind Forks High School. There we will interview the person who discovered the body, as well as talk to the school faculty." Directions and partners assigned everyone gave nods of understandings as they gathered their belongings so they could exit the jet when it landed.


	2. Connections and Labor

Ch.2-Connections and Labor

When the jet landed at the Port Angeles air strip the team was welcomed by four black Tahoe's. Everyone grabbed their own belongings and gear from the jet and placed it in their designated vehicles. When that was done everyone loaded themselves into the vehicles. Before Morgan got into his own Tahoe he helped Garcia into hers. When she was comfortable in the backseat of the vehicle Morgan leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he said, "see you when you to the station." With a childish grin Garcia answered, "See you hot stuff." Hearing this Morgan smiled as he walked over to his Tahoe. During the drive from Port Angeles air strip to the Forks Police department all that could be seen from the car windows was trees and rain clouds. Even with the view Garcia stared out the window mesmerized at what she saw. With another hard kick in the ribs Garcia gasped for breath from the unexpected impact just as she grasped her upper belly area near her ribs. Hearing Garcia gasp, JJ turned to face her from the front seat and asked, "You ok Garcia? What's wrong?" Looking at JJ Garcia gave her a small grin as she replied, "I'm fine. The baby just kicked me in the ribs again, and it caught me off guard." JJ gave her an understanding nod and said, "I know how that feels from being pregnant with Henry." That said JJ turned back around in her seat and faced the front once again. Later on as they finally entered Forks the complementary rains began and giant drops came down on the winds shield. With the rain drops coming down the officer that was driving them quickly glanced to JJ and Garcia with a grin as he said, "And here is the everyday rainy weather to welcome you to Forks." JJ returned the grin as she replied, "Garcia is the Twilight expert, and warned us about the constant rainy weather. We came prepared." By the time that they arrived at the station the rain was coming down fairly steadily. Stepping out of the Tahoe at the station JJ and Garcia opened umbrellas to cover their heads. Inside the dry station JJ and Garcia were met by Morgan. Seeing them Morgan grinned as he walked over to Garcia and said, "I thought you two would never get here." Returning the grin while rubbing her belly Garcia replied, "You left ahead of us so you had a head start. I thought that once you got here you were meeting with one of the deputies and heading over to the Bowman residence?" Morgan gave her an affirmative nod as he replied, "Yeah deputy Daniels and I are heading out now. I just wanted to make sure you both got here all right." At that moment Deputy Daniels came over and nodded toward the door. Morgan nodded to the Deputy before leaning in and quickly kissed Garcia on the lips. A he headed to the door he said, "I will see you when I get back later." Garcia nodded and said, "K, I'll keep you and everyone else in touch if I find any new information." With a huge smile spreading across her face Garcia added, "Love you hot stuff." Smiling at being called that again Morgan replied, "Love you too baby girl." When Morgan had exited the station JJ and Garcia turned around to see the rest of the station; at that moment they were met by the chief of police. He was a middle aged man, average built and about Hotch's height. When he came to JJ and Garcia, he gave a warm smile as he extended his hand and said, "You must be the ladies from the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit. I'm Chief Tyler." Shaking his hand and nodding JJ said, "I am Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jarreau, you can call me JJ." Motioning to Garcia JJ continued, "This is our computer technician Penelope Garcia-Morgan." Chief Tyler nodded to both of them and said, "It's nice to meet both of you. I wish you could have been here for a better reason than for why you are here." JJ nodded in understanding, then noticing Chief Tyler's question on his face, said, "The rest of our team will be here a little later. They are checking out the three crime scenes. They sent Garcia and myself here to set up the important things before they arrive." After saying this JJ then asked, "Chief Tyler do you have a conference room of some sort that we can set things up for the team, and then can I speak to you in your office?" Chief Tyler nodded and replied, "of course, follow me." As they walked behind Chief Tyler, the Chief confessed, "Our conference room isn't all that big. Our department is kind of small after all. I hope that won't be a problem." Just as he said this Chief Tyler opened a door and revealed to them a room that was a little bigger than Hotch's office at BAU headquarters. Taking a good look around the room JJ saw that there was a medium sized table in the middle of the room, and a dry erase board, and notice board on a wall opposite two windows. Seeing all this JJ said, "This should do fine." At that moment Garcia spoke up, "Chief Tyler do you have wireless internet?" With a huge smile Chief Tyler answered, "That I am happy to say we do have." Returning the smile Garcia replied, "That is all I need to do my job." With that Garcia placed her laptop on the table and slowly lowered herself into a chair. As Garcia sat down and began her job JJ left the room to talk to Chief Tyler about what they needed with the department regarding the media. In front of her computer Garcia began searching for a connection between the three crimes other than how they were killed. To do this she looked at records and any other information about each of the victims' lives. It didn't take long for her to come across something; immediately she dialed Morgan's cell number. After two rings she heard,

"Talk to me baby girl. You are on speaker."

"I found a connection between the three victims. All three attended Forks High School, and they all graduated with each other last year. It also appears that the three victims were friends with one another. And may I add that this is just like the characters' lives in Twilight. This is getting really creepy."

"Alright that is great work, baby. Now baby, we found out that Jessica Bowman was talking on her cell phone just as she was attacked. Can you retrieve that recording and see if you can decipher anything from it?"

"Will do I will get right on it. Talk to you later my lover."

"Alright baby, Deputy Daniels and I are all done here and are heading back to the station so I will see you soon. I will call Hotch and the rest of the team and inform them what you told me."

"K, see you in a bit."

Ending the call Garcia immediately began to search for Jessica Bowman's last phone call recording. Then quite suddenly Garcia experienced pain in her abdomen. When she felt the pain Garcia gave a low moan. When the pain subsided Garcia had a good idea of what was going on but she decided to wait till JJ came back to confirm her suspicion. Since JJ hadn't returned from talking with Chief Tyler, Garcia continued her search for the recording. After about ten minutes of searching Garcia finally made a discovery. Before she could get to her feet to find JJ and inform her of her discovery JJ walked into the room. Seeing JJ Garcia opened her mouth to tell her what she had found but before she could get a work out Garcia experienced another wave of pain in her abdomen. Immediately Garcia closed her mouth and bit her lip to stop herself from groaning in pain; instead she gave a small flinch. Even though she didn't make a sound JJ just happened to look at Garcia at the same time that she flinched in pain. Upon seeing Garcia flinch JJ immediately opened her mouth to ask what happened but at that time Garcia said, "While you were talking with Chief Tyler I informed Derek of the connection that I found between the three victims…" Hearing this JJ asked, "What was the connection?" Garcia immediately replied, "the three victims graduated together from Forks High School last year, and they all appeared to be friends, which is as you know just like the characters' lives in Twilight." JJ nodded at hearing this. Seeing the nod Garcia continued, "Derek said that Jessica Bowman was talking on her cell before she died, and asked me to find it and decipher it, and so far all I have deciphered is that she has got some lungs." JJ gave a smile when she heard this, then when Garcia didn't say anything else JJ asked, "Garcia are you feeling ok? I saw you flinch a little while ago." With a nervous expression Garcia confessed, "I had a pain in my abdomen which I am pretty sure was a contraction." Not prepared for that answer JJ replied, "…are you sure? Have you had any other pains besides that one?" With a slow nod Garcia replied, "Yeah I had one other that was ten minutes before this last one." A small smile began to spread across JJ's face as she said, "Garcia you are in the beginning stages of labor. We need to get you to the hospital…" When JJ stood to help her up Garcia said, "No I want to wait for Derek. When I talked to him a little while ago he said that he was done at his crime scene, and that he and Deputy Daniels would be here soon." With an unsure expression JJ said, "If your sure you want to wait?" Garcia with a quick nod, "I want to wait. And until he gets here maybe you can listen to Jessica Bowman's interrupted phone call with me and see if you can discover anything that I couldn't." JJ sighed and her face held an expression of surrender as she sat herself down in the chair next to Garcia. With JJ in her seat Garcia started the recording. JJ paid close attention to the recording, and as she listened she made quick glances to Garcia. At one point when she glanced at Garcia JJ saw that she had another pained expression on her face. Immediately understanding what Garcia was experiencing JJ reached over and squeezed her hand. This seemed to help Garcia deal with the pain of the contraction. When the recording ended JJ heard Garcia exclaim, "OH, MY GOD!" Turning to look at Garcia JJ saw that she looking down at something, not knowing what it was JJ asked, "What? Did you hear something on the recording?" Garcia raised her head to look at JJ with a wide eyed expression of surprise while she replied in a small voice, "My…uh…my water just broke." Immediately JJ's eyes looked down at Garcia's lap and she saw that Garcia's water had indeed broken. In a split second JJ had her cell out and quickly dialed Morgan's cell number. After only one ring she heard,

"Morgan."

"Morgan, its JJ. Listen; how far are you from the station?"

"We are about five minutes out, why? Did something happen?"

"…Garcia's water broke."

"Ah man. Tell Garcia that I will be there as soon as I can."

"Ok I'll tell her."

Closing her phone JJ turned to Garcia and relayed Morgan's message. Hearing what Morgan had said Garcia gave a sigh of relief which quickly turned into a gasp of pain. Hearing her gasp JJ grasped Garcia's free hand and said, "Just remember to breath. In through the nose and out through the mouth. It helps."Still dealing with the pain of the contraction, Garcia just nodded. After the contraction ended JJ helped Garcia to relax a little while they waited for Morgan to arrive. A few minutes later Morgan came through the door to the conference room and ran to Garcia's side. When he reached her he quickly kissed her on her head as he kneeled next to her. With a slightly scared look upon his face Morgan asked, "How are you doing baby girl?"Looking at Morgan with a small smile Garcia replied, "I'm ok. It looks like it's time for us to have our baby." With a smile spreading on his scared face Morgan nodded, and then said, "Alright sweet thang, we need to get you to the hospital, now." That said Morgan stood up and helped Garcia to her feet. Before they could take a step Garcia said, "Grab my computer. I can still do work while I am in the hospital." Since Morgan was busy helping Garcia, JJ grabbed her computer and followed them as they headed out of the conference room. Once they made it into the main area of the station Morgan looked around for Deputy Daniels; finding him he waved him over to where they stood. As Deputy Daniels made his way over Morgan turned to JJ and said, "JJ I'm going to need you to inform Chief Tyler about what has happened. Let him know that Daniels is transporting us to the hospital." JJ gave a quick nod as she said, "I'll find him and let him know once you guys have left. Do you need me to call Hotch as well and let him know what is happening?" Shaking his head Morgan replied, "No that's ok. I'll call him while we are on the road and tell him." At that moment Daniels came and stood by their side. Just as Morgan opened his mouth, Garcia gasped and doubled over in pain. Holding onto Garcia's arm to support her Morgan turned to Daniels and said, "Her water broke and she's gone into labor. We need you to drive us to the hospital. SSA Jarreau will inform the chief of what you are doing." Having seen Garcia double over in pain Daniels said, "The Tahoe is still parked out front and I still have the keys so let's go. Do you need me to help you?" Morgan shook his head as he and Garcia started for the door. Daniels ran ahead of them to the vehicle; when Morgan, Garcia and JJ made it outside Deputy Daniels had the door to the backseat open, the engine running, and was already in the driver's seat. Morgan and JJ helped Garcia slide into the backseat. Right as Morgan closed Garcia's door JJ handed him the laptop and said, "Call and keep us posted as she progresses." With a nod Morgan said, "Don't worry I will, and I will give you the number to her hospital room so we can continue to communicate. And I will call Hotch and let him know what is going on." With all that said Morgan got into the passenger side backseat next to Garcia. As Daniels drove the Tahoe down the road Morgan used his cell phone and dialed Hotch's cell number. After two rings he heard,

"Hotchner"

"Hotch, its Morgan. Something has come up."

"What is it? What's happened?"

"…Garcia's water broke and she is in labor. She and I are heading to the hospital with Deputy Daniels. Now Garcia has her laptop with her and will continue to work on the case. I will call you when we get to the hospital and I will give you the phone number to the room."

"Alright, we'll call and keep you updated and if we need her to find anything else. You just try to relax a little and keep us informed."

"Sure thing Hotch, I will call if Garcia discovers anything new about the case."

The conversation having ended Morgan placed his phone back in his pocket. With his phone away Morgan glanced at Garcia and saw that she had a nervous expression on her face. Seeing this Morgan reached over and grabbed Garcia's hand that was closest to him and squeezed it as he asked, "Hey you ok baby girl?"Turning to him Garcia gave a small smile and nod as she said, "I'm ok till the next contraction comes at least."Garcia looked down at her stomach and then slowly looked back to Morgan and said, "I'm nervous Morgan, really nervous." Morgan raised Garcia's hand that was interlocked with his and gently kissed it. As he lowered their hands Morgan had a small grin on his face as he said, "What's there to be nervous about? A few hours from now you will be holding our precious baby in your arms and we will finally be a family." Giving him a small smile in return Garcia said, "I can't wait to hold the baby in my arms, I'm just nervous about the delivery. Even though I asked JJ about her delivery with Henry and she reassured me that the delivery isn't that bad apart from the long hours in labor, I'm still nervous." Morgan squeezed her hand again and replied, "Everything will be fine. I will be with you all the way. You will be fine…I love you Garcia." Having said that Morgan leaned over and kissed Garcia on her head. After receiving the kiss Garcia replied, "I love you too Derek. Your right, everything will be fine…But I'm still nervous." Morgan laughed quietly as he looked toward Deputy Daniels and asked, "Are we almost at the hospital?" Deputy Daniels glanced at Morgan through the rear view mirror as he replied, "We will be there in about five minutes." Hearing this Morgan nodded in response. At that moment Garcia yelped in pain from another contraction and leaned her head back onto the head rest.


	3. Catch up

Ch.3- Catch up

(Forks High School)

Standing in the tapped off area at the woods edge Aaron Hotchner was looking at the stained area of grass where Eric Porter's body was discovered last month. Hearing the squishing of muddy ground Hotchner turned and saw Prentiss walking his way. When she had made it to Hotch's side Prentiss said, "All the faculty that I talked to said that they knew Eric Porter as a student." Before she could continue Hotch said, "Did they give any reason as to why someone who had graduated last year would still be at his old high school? He couldn't have missed his old teachers that much." Before answering Prentiss shifted through her tablet of notes; finding the page that she was looking for Prentiss answered, "According to the faculty, after graduating Eric Porter helped out the students on the school paper. He apparently was a reporter for the paper when he was in school." Then with a sudden thought Prentiss asked, "If Porter was helping with the paper, they why was his body discovered near the edge of the forest and not closer to the school? Could it be possible that he had seen someone and had come over to investigate?" Hotch looked at her as he replied, "Maybe but we will have to look in on that. I think we have enough information, let's get to the station." The walk back to the Tahoe was quiet. Just as they started to drive to the station Hotch's cell began to ring. Because he was the one driving Hotch placed the phone on speaker as he answered,

"Hotchner"

"Hotch its Morgan. I just wanted to let you know that we have made it to the hospital. I texted you and everyone else the phone number for our room."

Before Hotch could response Prentiss said,

"Morgan I am in the dark here and I don't understand what is going on, did something happen?"

"Garcia's water broke forty minutes after she and JJ arrived at the station. Deputy Daniels and I arrived a few minutes after it broke and we drove her to the hospital. Now I told Hotch this earlier, but just so you know, Garcia has her laptop with her and will continue working on the case. If you need anything found about the case she can still do it."

"That's great Morgan. You two take it a little easier and don't let her work too hard."

With a small sigh Morgan replied,

"Will do, can you two spread the work and inform Rossi and Reid as well? That a way everyone is in the loop."

Hotch then spoke up and said,

"We can do that Morgan. Just keep us informed of what happens, and let us know if either of you find anything new."

With a final assurance Morgan ended the call and Hotch replaced his phone back in his pocket. Turning to Prentiss for a split second as he said, "Go ahead and call Reid and Rossi and let them know what's going on with Garcia and Morgan. Also see if they have found anything at the Edenson crime scene." Nodding Prentiss grabbed her phone and dialed Reid's number. When Reid answered Prentiss started to inform him of what was happening with Garcia and Morgan. She also told Reid that Morgan had sent him a text message containing the room number. With that information shared Prentiss finally asked,

"Did you and Rossi find anything useful at the Edenson crime scene?"

"We found that the store has security cameras out where the crime occurred. I was going to get Garcia to find the footage from the day that Edenson was killed and see if she could find anyone besides the victim in the footage. That a way we can have someone we can search for, and maybe find the unsub, although not likely."

"Alright that's good Reid. We'll see you and Rossi when we get to the station."

With the call ended Prentiss put her phone away and looked out the window at all the bright green plants as they flew down the road…


	4. Discoveries

Ch. 4- Discoveries

Standing next to the Tahoe in the Sporting Goods Store parking lot Reid and Rossi had just wrapped up their examination of the crime scene. While they were at the crime scene they had tracked down the store manager and had questioned him on what kind of person Mike Edenson was, and what had occurred in the store on the day of the murder. Having reached the crimes scene, Reid had noticed that there were security cameras, and when he mentioned this to the manager he discovered that the camera out back was actually in use. With that in mind Reid made a mental note to call Garcia and see if she could recover the footage from the day of the murder and see if she could find a suspect, or maybe even the unsub. Climbing into the passenger seat with cell phone in hand Reid had just finished talking with Prentiss, and had been informed of what was going on with Garcia. With the intention of calling Garcia and having her locate the security camera footage of the side door exit where Edenson was discovered still on his mind, Reid immediately checked his inbox of unanswered text messages. Very quickly he found the message that he was looking for. Looking over the number for a few seconds Reid already had it memorized, and immediately started to dial it. Cell phone to his ear Reid listened as the phone rand. After three rings Reid heard,

"This is Morgan"

Without skipping a beat Reid said,

"Morgan its Reid, is Garcia still able to find something for the Edenson case?"

"Yeah her computer is all set up and ready to go. Hold on a sec while I give her the phone."

From the silence Reid heard a jingling sound as the phone was passed and then,

"Hey Reid whatcha need?"

"Garcia we discovered security cameras at the crime scene. We need you to find the footage of the crime scene from the day of the murder and see if you can see anyone else with our victim that can be identified so we can question them. Can you do that for me please?"

"Anything for you Reid, I will get right on it and call you when I have found something."

"Great thanks Garcia. Just take it easy."

"Ok, bye."

Rossi, noticing Reid lower his phone, asked, "How was she doing?" Reid looked over at him as he replied, "She sounded her same quirky self, but she is only in the first stages of labor. When she gets farther along we will probably be able to hear a difference." Seeing Rossi give a slight nod in response Reid continued, "She also said that she would look for the security camera footage, and let us know when she found something." Again Rossi gave a slight nod in response. For the rest of the drive back to the station there was silence in the cab. Twenty minutes later Reid and Rossi were walking into the cramped conference room where Prentiss, Hotch, and JJ were already sitting around the small table working on their own files of paper work. Walking into the room Hotchner turned and looked at them. When they had seated themselves at the table Hotchner looked between them and asked, "Did you find anything at the sporting goods store?" Reid and Rossi glanced at one another before Rossi answered, "We questioned the store manager about Edenson, the manager said that he was a hard worker and was friendly to everyone. He didn't seem to understand who could have wanted to kill Edenson." Hearing this Hotch gave a slight nod. At that time Reid said, "When we were examining the crime scene we saw that there were security cameras on the side of the building where the crime occurred. We asked the manager about them and discovered that they were still being used. With that I called Garcia and she is now searching for the security footage from that day. She said that she would call when she found something." Just as Reid finished saying this his phone started to ring. Looking at the caller ID he recognized the number for the hospital room that Morgan had sent everyone. Knowing immediately who it was Reid looked to everyone in the room and said, "Hey guys it's Garcia, I'll put it on speaker phone." After placing the phone on speaker Reid answered the call by saying,

"Hey Garcia your on speaker phone, everyone is here."

From the speaker in a tired voice Garcia replied,

"Hey I managed to locate the security camera footage from the crime scene at the sporting goods store. I sent the footage to Emily's computer. Now I viewed the footage with Morgan and I did get a picture of a man who was talking with the victim. I am running the face through afic as we speak."

Immediately upon hearing when Garcia had sent the footage, Prentiss opened her laptop on the table and quickly entered inbox. Sure enough there was a newly sent message from Garcia. Not wasting any time Prentiss streamed the footage on her laptop screen. Being that there was nowhere to stream the footage for everyone to see, Reid, Rossi, Hotch, and JJ gathered around Prentiss and her laptop. On the screen they could clearly see their victim Mike Edenson close to the exit door talking to a man wearing a grey sweat shirt with a hood over his head. A minute later the guy with the sweat shirt was walking out of view of the camera. With his companion appearing to be gone, they saw Edenson standing outside the door alone. A few minutes later Edenson turned to go back into the store; suddenly the hooded man came out of the shadows near the door, attacking Edenson and stabbing him multiple times in the chest. When Edenson was finally sprawled upon the ground dead, they all saw the suspect kneel next to the body, grab Edenson's right arm, bite into it at the wrist, and appeared to be drinking Edenson's blood. The next moment the footage ended. Breaking the silence that had hung in the air after the footage ended, Prentiss slowly said, "oookayyy… let me be the first to say that that was something that I have never seen an unsub do… Did you guys see what he did when he bit Edenson's wrist? He mimicked the motion of sucking Edenson's blood."Turning around to face everyone in search of a response Prentiss saw Reid with a thinking expression that relaxed as he said, "I don't think he was mimicking it. I believe he was really sucking Edenson's blood." A little confused by the response Prentiss asked, "So…what, are we looking for a person who believes that they are a vampire?" Without missing a beat Reid Replied, "Vampirism, it's where the person drinks the blood of humans just like vampires." At that moment JJ added, "In the footage the unsub rocked back and forth like Edward does in the movie when he was sucking the bad blood out of Bella. He's acting like he wants to stop but the blood is too irresistible." Met by questionable expressions from everyone except Prentiss, who gave her an understanding expression, JJ blushed slightly with a bit of embarrassment as she mumbled, "It seems Prentiss is the only one who understands what I'm talking about. Garcia most likely would too if she were here. I guess we were the only ones to see the movie or read the books." Once again silence followed. Out of the silence they could hear a phone ring somewhere in the station. Not long after the ring Chief Tyler stuck his head in and said, "Just got a call- another murder done the same way as the other three." Immediately upon that being said everyone rose to their feet and quickly exited the room. Walking in step with Chief Tyler, Hotchner asked, "Is the crime scene nearby?" "It's not far but I have an address that you can program into the GPS," replied Chief Tyler. Nodding and still walking at the same pace, Hotchner turned to JJ and said, "Call Morgan and Garcia, tell them what's happened and that we will call with an update and if we find anything." With a curt nod JJ added, "Basically the same as always." As JJ grabbed her phone Hotchner returned the quick nod. As all of this was going on they all made it to the Tahoe's and everyone split up into the teams they were in previously minus Morgan and Garcia…


	5. Progression

Chapter 5- Progression

Right as this was happening (team going to new crime scene), back at the hospital Garcia was sitting up in bed clad in hospital gown and hooked up to a fetal monitor. The labor wasn't bad so far, the work that Hotch and the rest of the team gave her to work on helped her keep her mind off the pain. Of course Morgan being there also helped. At that moment he was seated in a chair next to her bed, helping her any way he could. Then the hospital phone, located on the movable table next to the bed gave a sudden ring. Springing up in his chair Morgan quickly retrieved the phone and right as he did this Garcia gasped in pain, and clenched her stomach. Hearing her sudden gasp and seeing her reaction Morgan reached his free hand over to Garcia, who immediately took hold of it and squeezed. Rubbing Garcia's hand with his thumb Morgan placed the phone to his ear and said,

"Morgan"

"Morgan its JJ, for a moment I thought there had been a disconnection…no one answered at first…"

"Nope no disconnection, Garcia started to have another contraction right as I picked up the phone, so I was trying to help her through the pain without hanging up the phone."

In a sympathetic and concerned tone, JJ asked,

"How's she doing? Has she dilated any?"

Squeezing Garcia's hand again Morgan replied,

"She's doing alright. They checked her a little while ago, and she was dilated two centimeters. They were going to wait a little while before they gave her an epidural… So you got something for us JJ? Did something happen?"

"We just got a call of another crime that was committed, and done the same as the others. We thought we'd let you know, and we'll call if we need any information."

"Ok we'll be waiting. Thanks JJ."

"Welcome Morgan. Tell Garcia to try and relax and to not work so much."

Releasing a small laugh,

"I'll see what I can do."

The conversation over Morgan placed the phone back on top of the receiver. Relaxing a bit Morgan leaned back in the chair. Still holding Garcia's hand, Morgan gave it a squeeze as he said, "You ok baby girl? Do you need me to get the nurse?" Garcia returned the gentle squeeze as she replied, "I'm ok. The contractions are just getting to be stronger and more painful." Garcia placed her free hand upon her belly as she said this. Seeing this Morgan stretched out his free hand and placed it on top of Garcia's as he said, "It will be ok. The doctor will come and check you and hopefully he will decide that you can have the epidural." As an afterthought Morgan said, "JJ wanted me to tell you to try and relax and to not work so hard." Rubbing her belly and giving a slight nod Garcia said, "Well JJ has gone through child labor, and knows what it feels like to have a contraction. I will try to relax but if they need my help with the case, I have to help if they call." Turning his head to look at Garcia Morgan replied, "Baby girl you have to relax. The rest of the team knows what is going on, and said that they would call if they found anything new or to check on us." With a sigh of resignation Garcia gave a slow nod. Seeing this Morgan leaned in and kissed Garcia on the head. Right then the nurse stepped in and said, "Alright Penelope I am going to check you real quick and see if you've dilated any more, ok?" Hearing this Garcia nodded and bent and spread her legs as the nurse placed a latex glove on her hand. The nurse raised her head and looked at Garcia as she finished the examination and said, "Well you are now three centimeters dilated. Would you like to get the epidural to help you now?" With a smile of relief and joy Garcia nodded and said, "Oh yes that would be wonderful, thank you." With a nod the nurse replied, "Alright I will go call the anesthesiologist to come and administer the epidural, should only take a few minutes." With that said the nurse left the room and Garcia repositioned herself in the bed. Looking to Morgan Garcia said, "Three centimeters, this may take a while." Giving her a small smile Morgan replied, "Yeah it might but in the end it will all be worth it. We will have our baby in our arms." Rubbing her belly Garcia said, "Yeah I can't wait to be able to do that, and to finally be a family." Answering with an even bigger smile than the last one Morgan leaned in a kissed Garcia on the lips. Just as they began to slowly part as man in scrubs pushing a cart walked into the room. Stopping the cart near the bed the man, who appeared to be a doctor, looked at Garcia and Morgan and said, "Hi, I'm Dr. Jones. I hear that you would like to have an epidural." Raising her hand like a student in class Garcia answered, "Yes I would like that very much." Giving a curt nod Dr. Jones began to put on latex gloves as he said, "Ok, if you could reposition yourself so that your feet are hanging off the side of the bed, and your back is facing me please." Hearing how he wanted her to sit Garcia slowly complied. When Garcia was seated on the side of the bed with Morgan by her side Dr. Jones handed her a pillow and said, "Use this pillow to lean on to relax your back. You need to relax yourself as well." Garcia nodded as she replied, "Ok." Seeing Dr. Jones pick up the needle to begin the simple procedure, Morgan squatted in front of Garcia and leaned his head against hers as he gently rubbed her arms to help her relax. Just before he inserted the needle Dr. Jones warned, "I'm going to insert the needle. You will feel a sting and some pressure, but just try to relax." Right after saying this he inserted the needle into Garcia's spine. Garcia moaned in pain when she felt the needle enter her spine, and as the pain continued Garcia had tears running down her cheeks…


	6. Victim 4

Chapter 6- Victim #4

Standing within the tapped off area outside one of the few churches in Forks SSA Aaron Hotchner looked down at the body of their newest victim. The victim was a young female with long dark hair held back in a ponytail. The girl also wore a pair of pearl white glasses; according to Chief Tyler the victim's name was Angela Manson. She was murdered the same way as all the other victims. Prentiss stood next to Hotch looking at the victim; noticing something that was never on the other victims; Prentiss reached out with a gloved hand and lifted the collar of the victim's jacket. There just above the chest pocket was a sticker with the victim's first name on it. Looking at Hotch to show him what she had found, Prentiss asked, "What could she have been doing that would require her to wear a sticker with her name on it?" With no expression on his face Hotch replied, "No idea. I guess we'll find out when we have Garcia search the victim's records, and such." Nodding Prentiss straightened up. At that moment Reid walked down the front steps of the church and ducked under the tape. Glancing at the body as he straightened up, Reid then turned to Prentiss and Hotch and said, "I just talked to the church secretary. She said that our vic is the reverend's daughter." Eyebrows raised Hotch asked, "Did she say anything as to why she was at the church, other than her father's position?" Giving a slight nod Reid answered, "She said that she would come in and help set up for certain ceremonies that they have at the church." Taking in the information Hotch nodded and then asked, "Was there a ceremony scheduled at the church that needed setting up today?" Checking his notes with a quick glance Reid nodded and replied, "A wedding scheduled for this evening, the Swanson-Collens party." From behind then they heard JJ say, "Well one thing is for sure, the Unsub is a Twilight fanatic." Rossi having joined them asked, "Based on the victims' first names being the same as characters from the books?" With a slight nod JJ replied, "That and because each victim had the same lifestyles as the characters. And now the wedding party scheduled at the church, the Swanson-Collens party that is really close to Swan and Cullens." Eyebrows raised again Prentiss said, "Wow this unsub is a Twilight fanatic. To have all that detail within the crimes, personally that is a little scary." JJ looked at her and nodded in agreement. Taking what Prentiss said into consideration Hotch said, "That may be the case but we need to figure out who this guy is…"Turning to Reid Hotch said, "Reid, call Garcia. Have her find information on the newest victim; see if there is a connection between her and the other three victims as well. Also have her look for websites about the books created by Twilight fans, and the person who runs it. If the unsub is a Twilight fan, he may have a website devoted to the books." Pulling his cell phone from his pocket Reid replied, "On it." A second later he had dialed the hospital room number and had the phone to his ear. After a couple of rings Reid heard,

"This is Garcia. What do you have for me?"

"Hey Garcia, we've got a fourth victim, her name is Angela Manson. We need you to find a connection between her and the other three victims. Also we think that the unsub is a Twilight fanatic so we need you to search for Twilight websites created by fans and find out who created the sites. It may bring us closer to finding the unsub."

"Ok will do. I will be in touch when I have found any OWWW!..."

Before Reid could ask if Garcia was of Morgan came on the line and said,

"Hey Reid I read what you want her to do as she wrote it down. One of us will contact you guys when she finds something."

"Sure, that's fine…Is Garcia ok? She sounded like she was in extreme pain."

"She's ok Reid. The epidural helps her deal with the pain. We'll talk later. Bye Reid."

"Yeah later Morgan"

Having done his task Reid ended the call and placed his phone back inside his pocket. Having received all the information they needed about the victim, and the crime scene, the team loaded up into the Tahoes and returned to the station. Immediately upon entering their small conference room, JJ attached the picture of Angela Manson onto the message board next to the other victims' pictures. At the same time everyone else made their way into the room and settled into seats around the small table. Right after sitting Prentiss opened her computer and began to add everything they knew about Angela Manson's crime to their victimology. After thirty minutes of silence with the only sound being heard was Prentiss hitting the computer keys, they suddenly heard Reid's phone ring from within his pocket. Extracting the phone Reid immediately answered,

"Reid"

"Reid its Morgan, Garcia has the information that you guys asked for."

Hearing this Reid said,

"Hold on a minute Morgan and I'll put you on speaker phone so everyone can hear."

"Ok go ahead."

"Alright so Garcia found out that Angela Manson graduated the same year as the other three victims. She was also one the newspaper staff with Eric Porter as a photographer."

Just as JJ opened her mouth to make a comment Morgan continued,

"Now, Garcia said that the fact that Angela Manson was a photographer for the school paper was just like the character Angela in the Twilight series."

Reid, looking to JJ saw her close her slightly opened mouth at hearing Garcia's analysis, said,

"I think JJ understands what Garcia is talking about with the similarities between Angela Manson and the Twilight character."

"Garcia thought that JJ would notice the similarities."

Glancing at Hotch Reid understood what information he wanted to hear about just by reading Hotch's facial expression. With that Reid asked,

"Morgan, has Garcia gotten anything on the Twilight fan sites? A possible unsub, or a next victim?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line before Morgan said,

"She hasn't found anything yet, but she is still looking. It may take a while though, she's progressing quickly. It won't be long now. But she said she's not giving up."

Before Reid could reply Hotch said,

"That's fine Morgan. Tell Garcia to work on it when she gets a chance, and to let us know when she does find something. Anything she finds can help us with this case."

"Will do Hotch. Keep me informed with anything you guys find, and I will inform you when she finds anything."

"Agreed"

Agreement made Reid took the phone off speaker, and ended the call. Wasting no time Hotch said, "Ok let's add what we just learned about Angela Manson to the victimology." Turning to Prentiss Hotch asked, "Do you think you could search the names of the recently graduated students from Forks High School and see if you can identify any more people that have similar names to characters in the books? Maybe get in touch with the high school for help?" Giving a slight nod Prentiss replied, "I can try. It won't be anything like what Garcia can do." Nodding at this Hotch said, "If we can do a little bit of the digging ourselves, then it will be less work that Garcia has to do later." As Prentiss nodded JJ walked over and said, "I'll help go through the name of the graduated students. Two eyes are better than one." That said Prentiss and JJ went straight to work, as did everyone else. But as they worked they kept thinking of Morgan and Garcia and how they were progressing…


	7. The Delivery

Chapter 7- The Delivery

Back at the hospital Garcia's contractions had become closer together, and were now every one and a half to two minutes. It had only been about thirty minutes since Morgan had talked to Reid and the rest of the team. Since then Garcia had tried to continue her search for victims and possible unsubs on Twilight fan sites. So far she hadn't made much progress with her contractions being so close together. Morgan had actually succeeded in persuading her to hold off on the research at least until after she delivered. At that moment the nurse came in and said, "Alright Penelope let's check and see if you've dilated anymore since the last time I checked." Nodding in response Garcia separated her legs into the position that she had assumed so many times since she went into labor five hours ago. With a small smile on her face the nurse said, "Well Penelope you are fully dilated and ready to deliver. I'm going to call the OB doctor that's on duty, and then I will come and get you ready to deliver." Still a little amazed at what the nurse had said Garcia just nodded. As the nurse left Morgan looked at Garcia and saw that her expression had changed like lightning from amazement to nervousness. Seeing this he grabbed her hand and squeezed it as he said, "Hey, what's wrong honey? There's no need to be nervous, you will do great. It won't be long now and then we'll be a family." Squeezing his hand in return Garcia said, "I know I was just shocked to hear that it's finally time to deliver. I guess my nerves just got the best of me." Pulling her hand that was intertwined with his to his face; Morgan kissed it and said, "Everything will be fine like I said. I will be here right beside you, coaching and giving you support the whole time." With a smile on her face Garcia said, "I love you Derek you know that?" Returning the smile Morgan said, "Yeah I know that and I love you too." That said he leaned in and kissed her on the head again. At that moment the nurse walked back into the room followed closely by a second nurse who was carrying something in her arms. Just before they reached the bed the second nurse gave the first nurse one of the objects that she was holding, which happened to be a metal rod with a type of cup in a slanted position on the top. At the bed the nurses went to either sides of the bed and attached the rods to the base of the bed. The nurse looked to Garcia, who had a curious expression on her face, and said, "These are leg supporters, they will hold your legs up in the correct position as you deliver." Giving a small nod Garcia said, "…I've just never seen them before. They must really help with deliveries." Returning the nod the nurse replied, "They make the delivery a little easier for the nurses. It makes it so we have our hands free and we can help you or the doctor during the delivery." Then getting on with her current job the nurse glanced done at Garcia's legs for a split second as she said, "we need to get your legs into position so you will be ready to go when the doctor gets here." In response to what the nurse had asked Garcia lifted her legs up one at a time into place in the cups on top of the supports. At that moment just as Garcia had gotten herself situated a man in blue scrubs and a white medical jacket walked in. The man was the same height as Derek and had short light brown hair. Seeing that Garcia was fully prepped the man said, "Penelope, I'm Dr. Collens. I'm going to be your doctor while you are here. Now I have been informed that you are fully dilated and are ready to deliver, so let's get this baby delivered." That said Dr. Collens removed his medical jacket and acquired a pair of latex gloves in its place as he sat on a stool at the end of the bed. Ducking down he gave Garcia one last check, and sticking his head up once again he said, "Well I can see the head. Now Penelope either on your next contraction or if you feel the urge I want you to start pushing." Garcia gave a quick nod at the instructions that he had given her. A minute later Garcia experienced another contraction, and on Dr. Collens instructions she immediately began to push. As Garcia pushed she kept Morgan's hand within hers for support. After ten minutes of pushing, Garcia's forehead and hair were drenched with sweat. The from over the noise of Garcia's pushing, Dr. Collens revealed, "The head is almost out. Just a few more pushes and it will be completely out." Hearing this Morgan leaned down to Garcia's ear and said, "Hear that baby? Not much longer now." With that Morgan took his free hand and brushed Garcia's damp hair away from her face. While this was happening Garcia continued to push. Three minutes later after more intense pushing Dr. Collens said, "The head is completely out…You are doing great Penelope, keep going." Five minutes later there came the sound of a newborn baby's cry. From over the loud cries Dr. Collens exclaimed, "It's a girl." With identical smiles of joy Morgan and Garcia held each other's hands and leaned their heads together. Turning to Morgan, Dr. Collens asked, "Dad would you like to cut the cord?" Without hesitation Morgan retrieved the scissors that Dr. Collens had extended to him. Scissors in hand, Morgan walked over next to Dr. Collens and cut between the two clamps as the doctor instructed him to do. Returning to Garcia's side they could hear a suctioning noise blended with the baby's steady cries at the end of the bed as Dr. Collens cleared the baby's air ways. The air ways cleared, Dr. Collens handed the baby over to one of the nurses who went to weigh and measure her. Turning back to Garcia Dr. Collens said, "Alright Penelope, we are now going to deliver the after birth. Now I am going to pull on the cord, so you may feel some discomfort in your stomach." Garcia nodded in response as Dr. Collens started to tug. Feeling the placenta dislodge as he pulled, Dr. Collens said, "Ok Penelope I need you to push a little to deliver the placenta." Garcia immediately complied, and after a couple of pushes the placenta was delivered. At that moment the nurse came over to the bed holding their baby girl tightly wrapped in a pink and white blanket. As the nurse come closer Morgan and Garcia heard Dr. Collens stand to leave and say, "You did really well. Congratulations on your baby girl." Reaching Garcia the nurse gently placed the baby in Garcia's arms. Having heard the baby cry and now holding her in her arms Garcia immediately began to cry herself. Looking over to Morgan Garcia saw that he had an even bigger smile on his face than before. Seeing this Garcia smiled back and said, "I can't believe it. She's finally here. She is such a beautiful baby." Looking at both the baby and Garcia Morgan replied, "Yeah she is, just like her momma. I am the happiest man in the world. I love you so much Penelope Garcia-Morgan." "I love you too Derek Morgan," replied Garcia. That said Morgan leaned in and kissed Garcia on her lips and again on her head. Looking down at their little bundle of joy Morgan asked, "So what do we name her?" Glancing at Morgan for a split second Garcia said, "How about Allison Elizabeth?" After thinking about it Morgan replied, "Allison Elizabeth Morgan, I love it." Turning to look at the baby Morgan cooed, "Hey Allison, you are the cutest baby I have ever seen." Looking back to Morgan as he adored their daughter Garcia asked, "You want to hold her, Daddy?" Morgan smiled and nodded as he replied, "Oh yeah." Baby in his arms Morgan started to rock her back and forth. Then looking to Garcia Morgan asked, "So do you want to inform the rest of the guys that we have a new female member on the team, or do you want to wait and do it all later when they come to visit?" Watching Morgan with Allison Garcia could see that he was bursting at the seams with joy. Seeing this she knew that he would have a hard time keeping quiet when he talked to the others. With that in mind Garcia said, "You can call them now and give them the news. They need to hear some good news while they are working on this case." At that moment the nurse returned and said, "Sorry to interrupt but I have to take her to the nursery so she can get her shots and a full check up." Understanding what was needed Morgan immediately placed Allison into the nurse's arms. As she placed Allison into the bed the nurse turned to them and asked, "Have you given her a name yet? I can place it on the birth certificate as well as on yours and hers bracelet, and on the cradle too." Looking at her baby lying in the bed Garcia replied, "We decided to name her Allison Elizabeth Morgan." Writing the name on a sheet attached to her clipboard, the nurse nodded. When she was done she said, "Someone will bring her back once everything is completed." Garcia nodded in response, and took one last look of her baby girl as the nurse wheeled her out of the room. Taking a calming breath Garcia turned to Morgan and said, "Pass me my computer. I might as well look for the Twilight fan sites to keep myself busy."Pushing the table with Garcia's laptop in front of her Morgan settled into the chair next to the bed. Grabbing the phone from the side table Morgan said, "I'm going to call the rest of the team and tell them the good news and see if they have made any leads on the case." Garcia gave a small smirk as she said, "By that time I shall have found a Twilight fan site and the owner of the site as they have requested." With a small laugh Morgan dialed Reid's cell number. After two rings he heard,

"Reid"

"Reid, its Morgan"

"Hey Morgan, let me put you on speaker phone so everyone else can hear."

"Ok go ahead."

Before he could say a thing Morgan heard someone in the back ground ask,

"Did Garcia find the website owner?"

Knowing who had asked the question Morgan grinned and replied,

"No, but she is working on it now. She was kind of busy doing something else a little while ago."

Not able to keep the news within him Morgan blurted,

"We have a new junior member on the team…Garcia had the baby!"

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl, we named her Allison Elizabeth Morgan. I'm a daddy. I can't believe it."

"Congratulations. We'll come and see you guys after the case is solved."

Before he could respond he heard Garcia say, "Hey let me talk to them. I found something on the Twilight fan site search."

Hearing this Morgan said,

"Guys, I'm going to put Garcia on. She says she's found something dealing with the Twilight fan website."

Handing the phone to Garcia she immediately began,

"Hey my people I have found the answer to your Twilight fan site question. Jacob Bliley created a website devoted to the Twilight books and movies for the fans. Along with that he also had a Twilight character Look-A-Like Contest on his website complete with photos and personal information. Now what is strange is that he added information on the case to his website, and his information seems to be very personal. And some information sounds like the kind that would be known to the killer himself."

"That's great Garcia. Do you have an address for him?"

"Yeah he lives in a house on the lonely outskirts of town right next to the Quilette reservation."

"Great Garcia we'll check that out straight away. Now Garcia we searched the lists of recently graduated students from Forks High School, and there is one more name that caught our eyes. Can you look up anything on a student named Isabella Tyler?"

"Wait…Isabella Tyler? She was on the character Look-A-Like Contest, she really resembled Bella Swan. With her last name being Tyler, wouldn't that mean that she's chief Tyler's daughter?"

"That's what we are assuming but we need you to make sure."

"Ok just give me a second."

Garcia immediately began to zing her fingers over the keys on the keyboard. After a few minutes Garcia said,

"Isabella Tyler graduated from Forks High School the same year as the other victims, works part time at the same sporting goods store as Mike Edenson, and her father is indeed Chief Tyler."

From the other end of the line Garcia could distinguish JJ's voice as she said,

"Oh my God she is the unsub's next victim. Kill Bella Swan."

"Thanks Garcia, we'll get the Tyler's address from Chief Tyler when we inform him of what we have found. You enjoy your time bonding with your new addition. We'll see you later."

"You got it."

Right as she hung up the phone the nurse returned pushing baby Allison in her crib in front of her. Stopping the crib next to the bed the nurse immediately placed Allison back into Garcia's arms where she belonged. For the rest of the evening Garcia and Morgan took turns holding and fondling over Allison…


	8. Possible Danger

Chapter 8- Possible Danger

Hotchner and the rest of the team were starting to head for the door. JJ had filled Chief Tyler in of what they had found out and of the danger that his daughter may be in. That was enough for Chief Tyler to give them his address and to demand that he go with them. Address in hand Hotchner instructed, "Alright we are splitting up. Rossi, JJ, and Reid will go and check out the Bliley residence. Prentiss, Chief Tyler, and I will go to the Tyler residence, and see that Chief Tyler's daughter is safe." Seeing the nods from the rest of the team Hotch replied, "Let's go people." That said the two groups went to their designated Tahoes that would take them to their designations…Arriving at Jacob Bliley's house Rossi, JJ, and Reid immediately saw that there was no car in the drive way, and that the house appeared to be empty of people within it. Thankfully their warrant allowed them to enter the house even if Jacob Bliley wasn't there. In bullet proof vests and guns drawn Rossi, JJ, and Reid quickly made their way to the front door. Banging hard on the door Rossi yelled, "Jacob Bliley, this is the FBI! OPEN UP!" Not receiving a single response from inside Rossi glanced to JJ and Reid, both of whom nodded at the question that Rossi asked through his eyes. Seeing their response Rossi stepped back and gave the door a hard kick. The door immediately banged open, and the three of them rushed in. Inside they split up and checked each room of the house. One by one the three of them deemed that the house was indeed empty. That done all three began to look around Jacob Bliley's room to see what kind of person they were dealing with. Looking at his bedroom walls they could immediately tell that this guy was a Twilight fan- posters from the movies covered the walls, and the Twilight books and any books related to the series lined the bookshelf. Moving around the room searching everything JJ stopped at the bulletin board when something caught her eye. Moving closer she saw pictures of all four victims from when they were alive, and a few other people as well. After reading just a few lines from the papers JJ knew exactly what they were and said, "Guys, look at this. He has the list of people from the Twilight Look-A-Like contest. He's using it as his check list, he's even placed check marks next to the ones he's already killed…And he has already marked his next victim." Handing the papers to Rossi and Reid, they saw the page that she was referring to, a picture that was circled with a red marker. Glancing at the picture which was of a teenage girl, Rossi looked at the girl's name. Reading the name he immediately looked at JJ and said, "Call Hotch and tell him that Bliley has chosen his next victim…Isabella Tyler. They should be at the house by now." In less than a second JJ had her cell phone out and had pressed the speed dial button for Hotch's number. After a ring she heard,

"Hotchner"

"Hotch, its JJ. We're at Bliley's house, and he isn't here. But we did find his checklist of victims, and he has Isabella Tyler's name circled in red. So we were right, she is his next target."

"Ok well we are almost at the house now. Chief Tyler says that Isabella should be there. Call Garcia and see if she can track Bliley's cell phone, if he has one, that way we can tell where he is planning on going."

"I'll call and have her call you when she finds anything."

"Alright, we will wait for her call."

That said JJ ended the call and immediately dialed the number for the hospital room. This time after three rings she heard,

"You are speaking with the amazing Garcia. What do you have for me?"

"Garcia its JJ if it's possible could you see if Jacob Bliley has a cell phone, and if he does then we need you to track it so we can see where he intends to go."

"If it's possible, baby girl anything is possible when I am at work."

"I know that Garcia. Also when you've found anything call Hotch and let him know. He said that they would be waiting for your call."

"I will get straight to work. Talk to you later."

Placing her phone back into its holder on her waist JJ saw that Rossi was also putting his phone away. Seeing her questioning expression Rossi said, "It was Hotch. Since we're done here he wants us to make our way to the Tyler residence. He sent the coordinates to Reid's phone." Nodding in response JJ joined Rossi and Reid as they made their way to the Tahoe. Having only one main highway to drive on they made it to the Tyler residence in about thirty minutes. Making their way to the house after parking down the street Rossi used his mic and ear piece as he whispered, "Hotch, we're outside the house and armed. Where do you want us?" Through the ear piece Rossi heard Hotch whisper, "Go around back and wait there till you hear something inside or receive a signal." Understanding what they should do but still curious Rossi asked, "Are you guys already inside?" "Yeah Chief Tyler's daughter is upstairs in her room; Prentiss is hiding in her closet. I am with Chief Tyler waiting in his bedroom, he's doing his best not to storm down the hall at every little noise he hears," replied Hotch. Hearing all of what was going on inside Rossi said, "We'll keep an eye out on the whole house in case he uses an unconventional method to enter the house." With that Rossi motioned JJ and Reid to follow him around back. All three had the same thought rolling through their minds, they wished they were inside the house with everyone else…


	9. Blood and Bust

Chapter 9- Blood and Bust

Emily Prentiss was squatting in a weird position in Isabella Tyler's mediocre sized closet. Thankfully she had a pile of clothes on the closet floor to lean against. Peering through the slits in the door, Prentiss could see Isabella Tyler sitting at her computer with head phones on and music blaring. Then from her own ear piece she heard Hotch whisper, "Be ready, JJ said that Bliley was climbing up the side of the house and will be coming through Isabella's bedroom window." In the quietest voice she had Prentiss replied, "I'm on it." Suddenly from the other side of the closet door there was a sound of breaking glass, and an ear curling scream from Isabella. Through the broken window climbed a man with extremely pale skin (like someone who had never stepped foot outside), long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, and wearing a long black coat. Prentiss knew immediately that this man was Jacob Bliley. Not wasting anytime Bliley raced to Isabella' and attacked her with the knife that he held in his hand. He jabbed down low and stabbed her leg, penetrating the femoral artery. Her leg bleeding Isabella collapsed onto the floor. With her in that state Bliley grabbed her right arm and placed his mouth around the wrist to make the familiar bite mark. Having seen enough Prentiss banged open the closet door while yelling, "FBI, put your hands above your head!" This then brought Hotch and Chief Tyler running into the room guns drawn. Seeing that he was out numbered Bliley did as he was told. Wasting no time herself Prentiss immediately handcuffed Bliley's hands behind his back. As she was doing this Chief Tyler dashed to his daughter's side, seeing the stab wound in her leg he removed his belt and tied it above the wound to stop the bleeding. As this was happening Hotchner checked her vital, finding a pulse he turned to Prentiss and said, "Get an ambulance here now. Then go downstairs and inform the rest of the team of what has happened."Exiting the room Prentiss wiped out her cell and dialed 9-1-1 as Hotch instructed. Having given the 9-1-1 operator all the information that was needed including that fact that the incident was part of an FBI case Prentiss ended the call and informed to Hotch and Chief Tyler, "ambulance will be here really fast." With a nod from Hotch Prentiss headed downstairs to fulfill Hotch's other order. Reaching the landing at the base of the stairs Prentiss found Rossi, Reid, and JJ standing in the hallway awaiting any news of what had happened upstairs. Seeing Prentiss make her way down the stairs JJ stepped forward as she said, "We heard a scream from the upstairs while we were outside. We figured it was Isabella, we didn't receive a signal from Hotch so we decided to come inside anyway."Right as JJ finished and before Prentiss could say a word Reid asked, "What's happened? What's going on?" And adding to what Reid had asked, Rossi asked, "Did you guys get him?" Finally seeing a break in the waterfall of questions Prentiss replied, "The scream you heard was Isabella, she screamed when Bliley shattered her window and entered her room…Bliley then launched himself at Isabella and stabbed her in the leg penetrating the femoral artery. We apprehended Bliley just as he started to bite her wrist. Hotch and Chief Tyler are upstairs with her and have already made a tern kit for her leg, and there is an ambulance on the way." Right at that moment Deputy Daniels and of the other department deputies came walking down the stairs with a handcuffed Jacob Bliley between them. Giving the four of them a quick nod Deputy Daniels and the other deputy continued walking Bliley out of the house and into one of the cruisers. A little while later there came the sounds and bright lights of a newly arrived ambulance out in front of the house. In a matter of seconds the paramedics came through the door with back brace in hand. Seeing Prentiss at the front of the group one medic asked, "Can you show us where the victim is?" Quickly nodding Prentiss immediately showed the men upstairs to Isabella's room. After barely five minutes Hotch walked down the stairs with Prentiss at his heels. Seeing the question that was in all three of their eyes Hotch said, "Paramedics took over. They are getting her stabilized and are giving her oxygen. The tern kit we placed on her leg seemed to have helped but they want to get her to the hospital immediately." Just then one of the medics scrambled down the steps to Hotch and asked, "Agent Hotchner, do you think you and one of your team members could help us bring Miss Tyler down the stairs to the stretcher we placed outside the front door?" Quickly glancing down to Reid, Rossi, and JJ Hotch answered, "Yes I'll help." "I'll help too," replied Rossi as he made his way up the stairs for the first time. With helpers found the medic turned back around and headed back upstairs. As they made their way upstairs to bring Isabella downstairs Prentiss decided she had better get off the stairs. A few minutes later the paramedics accompanied with Hotch and Rossi, all holding the back brace holding Isabella Tyler slowly made their way down the stairs. Directly on their heels coming down the stairs was Chief Tyler. Once they had placed Isabella and back brace onto the stretcher the paramedics took over once again and quickly wheeled her into the ambulance along with Chief Tyler coming along for the ride. The danger over everyone removed their bullet proof vests. Walking back to the Tahoes with vests in hand Prentiss asked, "So since we have Bliley in custody, and not to mention that Isabella Tyler has been saved and is on her way to the hospital, does that mean we can go see Morgan and Garcia and their new arrival?" Turning back to look at Prentiss as he continued walking to the Tahoe Hotch's face held his usual little smirk which no one had seen in a few days. Still smirking Hotch said, "Yes. The case is over, and visiting them sounds good." With their destination agreed upon everyone loaded into the Tahoes and headed to the hospital…


	10. Introduction of the New Arrival

Chapter 10- Introduction of the new arrival

Sitting in the bed next to Garcia Morgan stared affectionately at the baby that was cradled in Garcia's arms as he talked with his mother on the phone. He was overjoyed at his mother's reaction of finding out that she had a granddaughter. From what he could hear on the other end of the line his mother was still jumping up and down while yelling with joy. To hear his mom react this way Morgan grinned from ear to ear. Finally he heard his mother quiet down, and seeing this chance Morgan said,

"Ok mom I'm glad you're so excited. Can you let the girls know that they have a niece?"

"Sure baby, I'll call them right away."

Smiling again Morgan said,

"Thanks mom. I have to go now. I'll talk to you later. Love you, bye."

"Love you too baby. Kiss my granddaughter for me. Bye."

Hanging up the phone Morgan leaned down and kissed Allison on the head as his mother had asked him to do. Looking to Garcia who was also starring affectionately at Allison, Morgan said,

"She is a perfect mixture of the two of us."

Garcia smiled while looking up at Morgan as she replied,

"Yes she is. I am 90% certain that she will have your brown curly hair when she gets older, and your beautiful brown eyes."

Stoking Allison's cheek gently with his index finger Morgan said,

"I don't mind as long as she has your brains and some of mine as well. But I love her now and I will love her no matter what."

Nodding Garcia said,

"I love her too, and with any combination of our traits she will still be perfect."

At that moment there came a gentle knock on the door which caused them both to look up. Identical grins appeared on their faces as they saw who it was at the door. Waving them in Morgan said, "Hey guys come on in." With the invitation the rest of the team slowly started to filter in, and stood around the bed admiring the baby in Garcia's arms. JJ was the last to arrive with pink balloons floating above her head. Seeing that everyone was here Garcia repositioned herself and Allison so everyone could see and then said, "Guys, we would like for you to meet Allison." Everyone smiled at seeing Allison, Rossi and Hotch both clapped Morgan's shoulder one at a time as they said, "Congratulations you two. She is beautiful." Prentiss, standing next to Garcia, leaned down and stroked Allison's cheek as Morgan had done before and said, "She looks like both of you…" gently stroking Allison's tiny nose, "she has your nose, Garcia, and I think she will have Morgan's hair when she gets older." Garcia nodded in agreement and said, "I think so too, and I hope it's curly as well." At that moment Garcia turned to Morgan who gave her an encouraging nod. Turning back to look at Prentiss Garcia said, "Prentiss, Derek and I were hoping that you would be Allison's Godmother." Starring at Garcia with her mouth slightly open out of shock Prentiss replied, "…Yes Garcia I…I would love to be Allison's Godmother." Garcia smiled in return, and looked to Morgan. Having heard Prentiss's response and seeing Garcia's glance, Morgan turned to Rossi who was next to him and said, "Rossi we were also hoping that you would be Allison's Godfather." Unprepared for this Rossi just stood there in shock. After a minute Rossi gave him his usual lopsided grin, and said, "Sure. I'd be honored." Then looking back and forth between Reid, who was Henry's Godfather and Morgan, Rossi asked them, "Would that entail any diaper duty?" A sly little smile spreading across Reid's face as he replied, "It all depends. You'll just have to wait and see. But to be a Godfather is a great experience, and you'd be a great Godfather to Allison." Giving Reid his lopsided grin in return Rossi said, "You're not going to give me a straight answer on the diaper duty thing, are you?" His smile growing bigger Reid replied, "Nope." Laughter could be heard from everyone in the room. Looking around to everyone in the room Garcia asked, "Alright, who wants to hold her first?" In a split second Prentiss had her hand high in the air as she replied, "ME!" Garcia giggled at the image of Prentiss looking like a school girl trying to answer a question in class as she repositioned Allison and placed her in Prentiss's waiting arms. Seeing Prentiss's loving smile upon her face as she held Allison Garcia knew that she and Derek had made the right decision making Prentiss Allison's Godmother. Looking around she saw everyone else watching Prentiss and she added, "I guess we can just pass her around so everyone can have a chance to hold her till she gets to Derek." Seeing only slight nods from the guys Garcia didn't really care she was just glad that everyone was here together.

Two days later Garcia and Allison were able to board the jet with the rest of the team, who were equipped with ear plugs, to return home to DC. They had a unique experience in Forks, Washington, with the Twilight case and the surprise arrival of Allison. Now everyone was getting back to their normal semi-changed lives at home and at the BAU.


End file.
